Numb
by Ms Monypeny
Summary: S/U Short one shot, post-StarS/pre-Crystal Tokyo.


NUMB  
  
Sorry for all of those who like the stories that I usually  
  
write. (and thank you so much for the great reviews, I love hearing  
  
from you all ^_^). anyhoo. if you don't like it, please don't stop  
  
reading my other stories. my usual routine is not far behind. again,  
  
I just had to get this one out of my head. have fun! Oh yeah, I know, I know, I don't own Sailor Moon, but hey, Naoko, if you happen to read this give me a call!!  
  
            
  
           @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
            
  
           The Princess told me that I could go back to Earth to  
  
see her when I finished helping the others rebuild our planet.   
  
I worked as hard as I could everyday, putting my all into what I  
  
was doing.  Healer and Maker saw this and tried to slow me down.  
  
Sure I was happy to be home, and rebuilding our planet, but she was still on my mind.  
  
            
  
           I needed to go back to Earth to see her.  Even if I saw  
  
her in the arms of another it would still be closure.  Perhaps I  
  
could go back and she would see how much she missed me and want  
  
to be with me forever.  A small chance in hell.  Hey at least it was a chance.  
  
            
  
           How I envied Mamoru.  To have that angel love me as much  
  
as she loved him would be all that I could ask for in this life.  
  
Many sleepless nights I lay awake and toiled with the agony of  
  
being away from her.  I only needed to see her one last time.  The  
  
time that we had spent on Earth was way too short.  Sure we had  
  
gone there with a mission and had completed it but there was still  
  
something calling me back there.  Her.  
  
            
  
           The days went by and work seemed to be the only thing  
  
that took my mind off of her.  Ironic isn't it, that I was working  
  
to see her yet working was the only thing that took my mind off  
  
of her.  I know that the princess saw how hard I was working and  
  
must have become worried about me.  She told me that I could go  
  
back early to see her.  I was so excited that I didn't even tell  
  
the others good bye, I just left.  
  
            
  
           Earths cycle was different from ours.  One week to us  
  
was an entire year to them.  I had been gone for six years now.  
  
Usagi and the girls would be about twenty-one when I return.  As  
  
I neared their planet I was shocked at what I saw.  Ice.  Ice covered  
  
the entire planet.  What was going on?  What had happened?  I had  
  
to get a closer look to see what was going on.   
  
            
  
           As I got down on the ground I walked around on the ice.  
  
People were frozen in midstride next to me.  It seemed as if they  
  
would come to life any second.  The planet must have frozen suddenly  
  
and without warning.  No one seemed to be in defense.  I walked  
  
towards the park that was nearby.  There were no signs of the Earth senshi anywhere.  
  
            
  
           Large icecicles hung from the buildings and a cold wind  
  
blew small snow drifts around.  It had become a waste land.  I spotted  
  
a group of colorful people in the middle of the park, it had to  
  
be them.  It was them.  They were all dead with the look of horror  
  
on their faces.  Neptune was frozen in a position of running.  As  
  
I looked farther ahead a bit I saw that she had been running towards  
  
Uranus who looked as though she was powering up.  Saturn was face  
  
down on the ground with her glaive next to her.  Pluto was on her  
  
knees next to her with wide eyes just staring at the ground.  Further  
  
along I spotted the inner senshi.  The all appeared to be in the  
  
middle of an attack.  Their mouths were wide open and their hair  
  
was suspended around them giving them the look of eternal movement.  Eternal.  Where was she?  
  
            
  
           I looked around to see where she was and found him instead.  
  
He was dressed in a tuxedo with a top hat and a mask.  He appeared  
  
to watching the inners.  As I looked behind him I saw her.  My beautiful  
  
angel frozen for all eternity.  She appeared to be blocking an attack  
  
from hitting him.  He must have had no idea what was going to hit  
  
him.  She had tears in her eyes.  A sadness seemed to still linger in them.  
  
            
  
           I walked over to her and put my hand up to her cheek.  
  
I looked into her eyes and began to cry.  Why?  Why did it have  
  
to end this way?  Where was I when she needed me?  Why didn't he  
  
protect her?  I should never have left.  Well it was closure I wanted  
  
and closure I got.  I would have rather seen her in the arms of  
  
another than dead in front of me.  I had to go.  There was no reason for me to stay here.   
  
            
  
           I traced my finger along her frozen face.  Crystalized  
  
tears were frozen mid stream down her face.  I brushed them away  
  
and said "Shh, don't cry.  I'm here now."  I couldn't help it.   
  
I leaned forward and kissed her lips with all of the love that I  
  
had for her, giving it back because I had failed in keeping her  
  
safe.  Even if she was frozen I couldn't let her go.  I kissed her  
  
until my lips felt numb and then backed away.  I looked into her  
  
eyes one last time and took off.  I would have to live the rest  
  
of my life with a broken heart.  
  
            
  
           @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
            
  
           ###ON EARTH###  
  
               
  
            
  
           Usagi's eyes slowly blinked.  She had seen her.  She  
  
had seen Fighter.  Her voice had still been frozen and couldn't  
  
speak.  Slowly her body began to move and she turned around.  She  
  
saw Mamoru behind her he was walking towards her.  She didn't think  
  
that he saw Fighter.  She thought that he had still been frozen.  
  
            
  
           She was wrong.  
  
            
  
           As the rest of the planet thawed out and life returned  
  
back to its people Crystal Tokyo was built and Neo-Queen Serenity  
  
ruled with her husband Endymion.  Endymion never let on that he  
  
had seen Fighter that day, he never told his wife how he had seen  
  
her kissing her.  He would not admit that it was Fighter's love  
  
for Usagi that thawed out the dead planet and not the silver crystal. 


End file.
